


you're a walking disaster, and yet―

by daemon



Series: drive until your lights go dark [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempt at Humor, Demon Hunters, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Snowed In, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: (―I would follow in your wake.)Snowed in. Fantastic. Lovely. Alucard is going to kill Trevor one of these days and he'll make sure Sypha's too far away to stop him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar/gifts).



> i'm in a snow day mood considering it started snowing quite belatedly here. like a month late. wild. i'm not one for tropey stories, but man do i appreciate the "snowed in" trope.

This isn't how he intended to spend his weekend, not at all and never in a thousand years but the subtle twist of fate that included a cabin, a snow storm, and a tipsy Trevor fucking Belmont was a highly unappreciated move by the universe.

(Thanks, universe, unhelpful as usual.)

Adrian folded his arms on the bar counter and dropped his head in them, huffing out a cool breath when he heard movement from upstairs; then he groaned quietly to himself when he heard stumbling, cursing, and what sounded like a pile of books falling over. There were so many books in stacks, towers, and piles in the loft upstairs, he was amazed the hunter hadn't killed himself tripping over them sooner. They had originally come up for for a particular series of tomes on the subject of astral demons Trevor wanted, saying they had been stored here in his mother's private library rather than the family vault.

Soon enough, it led to Trevor drinking and reading, and now they'd been here for three days and counting— because terrible timing dictated that yes, they had heard the storm warnings, yes they should have just grabbed the books and turned around, and yes, Adrian is never taking Trevor's word for anything ever again.

Too bad his growing affection for the bastard has prevented him from being too irate over the matter.

 _Fuck_.

Amused giggling sounded from the loft as Trevor dug through the books, sounding as if he were attempting to organize them again. The tell-tale thump of him falling over instead just caused Adrian to roll his eyes to hard, he might have strained them if he were more human.

"Don't die up there, Belmont." He drawled out in a flat tone, sitting up and grabbing for the bottle of scotch Trevor left out earlier.

A muffled _"Fuck off"_ reached his ears clear as day and he smirked, taking a sip from the bottle and trying not to make a face. It was better than nothing, considering they had limited food stuffs and hadn't anticipated getting stuck up here. He was less worried about himself for food and more worried Trevor was going to take the few days break to drink himself silly since Sypha wasn't here to stop him.

"What are you doing? Don't drink that, we don't know when you'll get any blood next."

Adrian froze, bottle halfway to his mouth for another drink when Trevor's hand appeared and grabbed it from him, blue eyes peering through the glass to see what was left before he capped it and walked around the counter. Adrian was still caught somewhere between shock and surprise that the Belmont had managed to sneak up on him— while _mostly drunk_ , no less— and catch him off guard. Then he realized what the idiot said and frowned at him.

"Hypocrite."

Trevor smirked, "I can go a few days without food, I was trained for it after all."

Tucking the bottle into the cabinet that was clearly a makeshift liquor store, Trevor turned towards the nearest window and peeked through the curtains, making an odd noise in his throat when he saw the snow still coming down thickly.

"Ahh, a drunken snow day in."

" _You're_ a drunken snow day." Adrian muttered under his breath as he stood and swept his long hair over his shoulder to braid it, not realizing Trevor was openly staring at him.

"—bless my soul, I think you made a fucking _joke_."

Adrian narrowed his eyes and tried to resist the urge to toss the nearest object at him, "No amount of _blessings_ will fix—" he gestured vaguely at the whole of Trevor, " _that_."

Trevor's face twisted into a mockery of hurt and injured pride, "Oh, darling, how you _wound_ me."

He grabbed a pillow from the couch and tossed it at Trevor's head with as little effort as possible— it nailed him in the face, much to Adrian'z amusement.

"Don't be a child, Belmont," Adrian started, only to turn and find Trevor advancing on him with intent and backing him into the sofa.

He could have stopped, he could have stood his ground, but Trevor had _presence_ , just like every other person in his family. They were magnetic in their own way, the warmest and prettiest flames that both attracted and frightened his kind. He wasn't paying attention and the backs of his knees hit the armrest and Trevor's hand on his abdomen sent him falling backwards onto the cushions and the other man crawling on top of him, and before long he tasted the strong flavor of scotch on Trevor's tongue as it delved between his parted lips.

The kiss was unexpected, but delivered with fervor; as if Trevor had been waiting for the exact moment to topple him and claim his mouth in retaliation. Trevor was less of a fool than the vampiric kind liked to believe, and knowing the hunter, he probably had planned this whole thing—

Oh. _Oh._

Adrian dropped his head back to break the kiss and stared up at Trevor as that little light bulb went off in his brain, "You planned this. You fucking _planned_ this whole debacle."

Trevor shrugged, having propped himself up on his elbows and framed Adrian's head with his arms, so all of the dhampir's world was narrowed to the brunette above him, "Maybe. Wasn't expecting the pillow though."

"Were the books a ruse as well?"

"Nope, actually needed those."

Adrian dug threatening nails into the back of the hunter's neck, "You're a wretched man, Belmont."

Trevor shifted to grab his wrist and pull the offending phalanges from his skin, " _Trevor_ is my first name last I checked, using it won't kill you." He was smiling, though a bit goofily considering the alcohol in his system, "Come on, say it."

Adrian glared at him and he laughed, leaning in to kiss the corner of the dhampir's mouth lightly, "T-r-e-v-o-r, _Trevor_. I know you can do it."

"If I say it, will you shut up already?"

"No promises.

" _Trevor_." He hissed, when the hunter playfully bit his lower lip.

"See? Not so hard."

" _Fuck off_."

.


	2. in the aftermath of my destruction―

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (―my only salvation is you.)
> 
> Adrian tries to keep up, yet fails beautifully.

"Come on, up you go—"

With a low grunt and no small effort, Trevor heaved Adrian into his arms. The dhampir had enough of his faculties to drape his arms loosely around the hunter's shoulders and promptly buried his face into the man's neck with a whining groan. Too much drink in an attempt to keep up with Trevor's own tolerance had—hilariously, of course—tested Adrian more than the dhampir could reconcile. He wasn't used to drinking, especially the kind of drinking Trevor could accomplish, and he was more than paying for it now.

Truly, carrying him was like trying to carry a very large infant. Trevor hefted him up again, making sure Adrian got the hint to hook his long legs around Trevor's waist, with his own hands gripping the backs of the dhampir's thighs. With that, he headed towards the stairs leading to the cabin's loft.

While he had more or less planned the little weekend escape to get Adrian out of the city for a few days and to get the books for research, the snowstorm had been unexpected. Which led to Adrian staunchly refusing to share any food with him for Trevor's sake, and then led to the drinking contest, and all of that culminated in the revelation of Adrian's intolerance of alcohol. Brilliant.

Trevor took the steps carefully to the loft, carrying his burden and humming a vague tune as he went, with Adrian's low, grumpy moan making him smile. He paused before the bed when Adrian lifted his head and gave him a narrow-eyed, wounded expression that absolutely bordered on a pout.

"Yes, my darling drunk?" He teased, grinning widely when Adrian glared at him for it.

"I hate you."

"We knew that already." Trevor turned around and sank onto the covers with a sigh, keeping the dhampir in his lap when Adrian made an attempt to untangle himself. "Next time, no drinking without food first."

"That doesn't leave room for much drinking, does it?" Adrian lowered his forehead to Trevor's, golden eyes falling closed when the mortal's hands slipped up the back of his shirt and began rubbing soothing circles into the tense muscles of his back.

"Not in excess, no." Trevor's voice had dropped, softened and husky, "Adrian."

"Mmm?"

"Kiss me."

"... _what_."

" _Kiss me_."

Adrian's eyes felt too heavy to open, but he forced them wide awake. He needed to _see_ —to _know_ —what thoughts ran wild behind Trevor's pale blue eyes, to understand what had led them to this moment.

(He knew, of course. It's that he didn't want to admit it.)

Trevor watched him with the same intensity of battle—only they weren't fighting, they were picking each other apart. They were searching for something within one another that they could not find in anyone else. They were mirrors of each other like this, the relative normalcy in which Adrian lived his life in comparison and opposition to the cruel hand fate had dealt Trevor in his. Adrian found kinship where he didn't expect it, discovered hope and companionship in a man dedicated to the eradication of evil in the world. Trevor had still been searching for what he was looking for and had inadvertently found it in Adrian.

"Kiss me." Trevor whispered and Adrian felt the words more than he heard them.

Adrian felt the pull between them, the subtle threads stitching together since day one. He could no longer fight against them or ignore them, and he found he didn't want to. And so, he gave in. Adrian surrendered to the final knots, and kissed this foolish, reckless, golden-hearted bastard of a mortal.

The triumphant sound that left Trevor's throat was far too pleasing, but Adrian was too caught up in the sensations. The rising beat of Trevor's heart, the hum of his blood as he deepened the kiss, the heat of his body as he crushed Adrian close in his embrace. He wanted this as much as Adrian did and while the contrived weekend escape was stupid in hindsight, it certainly yielded results.

Trevor was the one to pull away, gently and reluctantly. His eyes were hazy but satisfied, and the smirk on his wet lips should have been infuriating, but Adrian could hardly think beyond the rush of alcohol-soaked blood in his system and his own heart overwhelming his senses. 

"That's more like it," Trevor murmured, giving him a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, totally aware of the sharp canine peeking over Adrian's bottom lip and taking it in stride as he kissed him again.

" _Wretched_ human." Adrian grumbled, hiding his face once more in Trevor's neck, "I can't believe you went through all this..."

"Careful, _dearest_. You are starting to sound impressed."

Adrian growled at him again and Trevor laughed. 

"Unbelievable..." the blonde seethed half-heartedly, cheeks flushed pink beneath liquid gold eyes. 

Trevor nuzzled his cheek, giving him a playful kiss that trailed back to his ear, "Come to bed with me, Adrian," he whispered, smiling at the soft groan that earned him, "sleep it off, _darling_."

Adrian wanted to protest, to argue in spite of his drunken state; he wasn't a child, he didn't need to be coddled. But Trevor maneuvered them up the bed and onto the pillows, legs tangled together and Adrian held snug against the hunter's side. It was hard for him to admit how much he wanted this, how much he might have _needed_ this—

"Hey, stop thinking. I can almost hear it." Trevor chuckled, far too perceptive for his own good and Adrian perhaps, maybe, just _might_ _lo_ —

Another deep, searing kiss thoroughly derailed that train of thought.

.


End file.
